coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7426 (17th September 2010)
Plot Owen calls at the Rovers to collect his mobile which he forgot last night. Still in her dressing gown, Liz shows him out via the back door and gives him a passionate kiss in the ginnel. Sean spots them and is shocked. The pressure's getting to Natasha as Audrey and Gail continue to talk babies. Liz discovers that £50 is missing from the till and calls a staff meeting. Betty's affronted that she's under suspicion. Liz notes that Kylie's going shopping. Anna's in a foul mood at work, worrying about Gary's fate. Kylie gives Becky a cheap ring to thank her for her support. Becky's pleased. She's clearly becoming very attached to Max. Sean feels awkward when Eileen tells him that she's going to try again with Owen tonight. Becky's angry when Liz mentions the missing money. Realising that Kylie's the chief suspect, Becky defends her sister. When questioned, Kylie calmly tells Liz that she didn't take the money. Becky's still furious with Liz. Gary goes to the police station, with Quinny in tow for support. Izzy watches them go and tells Kirk that she blames herself for Gary's predicament. Kirk's thoughtful. Anna tells Roy that she'd rather Gary went back to prison than away to war. Nick belittles Trevor at the factory. When Trevor accidentally tears some fabric, Nick's furious. Carla orders more so that the order can be finished. Eileen volunteers her services to Owen again. He's uncomfortable but cannot refuse. Nick finds Natasha upset and tells her not to worry about his family's obsession with their baby. They hug, Natasha's fears growing. Kirk goes to the station and tells the police that they've got the wrong man! Steve catches Kylie rummaging through Becky's handbag. To stop him denouncing her, she unzips her top and makes a play for him. Steve's shocked. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote Guest cast *Quinny - Steve Bell *Enquiry Officer - Tom Sharkey Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk Notes *Betty Williams claims in this episode that she has never been accused of stealing from the Rovers. However, she was accused twice by Annie Walker - in Episode 937 (17th December 1969) and again in Episode 1725 (27th July 1977). Both times she was innocent. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After discovering Kylie stealing money, Steve is shocked by how she tries to buy his silence; Gail's suspicions about Natasha cause a rift between Nick and his mother; and Kirk sets out to save Gary's army career. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,260,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2010 episodes